Hypnos
In Greek mythology, Hypnos (/ˈhɪpnɒs/; Greek: Ὕπνος, "sleep") is the personification of sleep; the Roman equivalent is known as Somnus. His name is the origin of the word hypnosis. Greek Mythology In Greek mythology, Hypnos (/ˈhɪpnɒs/; Greek: Ὕπνος, "sleep" was the personification of sleep and the twin brother of Thanatos. His Roman equivalent is Somnus. According to Hesiod's Theogony, Hypnos lived in a cave, whose mansion does not see the rising, nor the setting sun, nor does it see the "lightsome noon." At the entrance were a number of poppies and other hypnotic plants. His dwelling had no door or gate so that he might not be awakened by the creaking of hinges. The river Lethe, in the underworld, flowed through his cave. This river is known as the river of forgetfulness. His wife, Pasithea, was one of the youngest of the Graces and was promised to him by Hera, who is the goddess of marriage and birth. Pasithea is the deity of hallucination or relaxation. Hypnos' three sons were known as the Oneiroi, which is Greek for "dreams." Morpheus is the Winged God of Dreams and can take human form in dreams. Phobetor is the personification of nightmares and created frightening dreams, he could take the shape of any animal including bears and tigers. Phantasos was known for creating fake dreams full of illusions. Morpheus, Phobetor, and Phantasos appeared in the dreams of kings. The Oneiroi lived in a cave at the shores of the Ocean in the West. The cave had two gates with which to send people dreams; one made from ivory and the other from buckhorn. However, before they could do their work and send out the dreams, first Hypnos had to put the recipient to sleep. In God of War series God of War: Ascension Hypnos is a Primordial, one of the children of Erebus and Nyx. Like many of his siblings and parents he most likely participated in the war with the other Primordials. It is most likely he survived along with his son and twin brother, because almost all of the Primoridals died in the war. Appearance As Hypnos has not made an appearance in the God of War series, his physical description can not be assured. However, because he is stated to be the twin brother of Thanatos, so he presumably has the same ash-gray skin, long black hair, pupiless yellow eyes and dark teal-gray wings. Powers and Abilities Despite Greek Mythology stating he is very lazy, Hypnos is much more powerful, because he's a child of Erebus and Nyx, a Primordial. *He possesses the standard powers of a god. *'Hypnokinesis': As the personification of sleep, he has divine authority over sleep. Considering his son Morpheus was able to put the gods of Olympus and most of Greece to sleep with little effort, Hypnos is presumably to manipulate to much a greater degree, likely to the whole planet and beyond. As the god of sleep, he has divine authority over sleep. His signature power that allows to him induce sleep, visions and even manipulate dreams in a very similar way that of his son Morpheus, but to a much more powerful degree, since that while Morpheus took great effort to make Manhattan sleep (and even then only with Hecate's help), Hypnos has been know to use this power with far more powerful beings, in which even Zeus(the gods' ruler and one of the Big Three) has proved in two different occasions in the myths to be susceptible to Hypnos' power. ** Dream Manipulation ** Sleep Embodiment *He possesses the standard powers of a god: Super Strength, Super Endurance, etc. *'Shapeshifting': Hypnos can change his appearance into anything that he wants to be, and has been known to turned into a small bird in the past. *'Flight:' Through levitation or his wings Hypnos has the ability to fly. ** Wing Manifestation *Sandman Physiology Trivia *The word hypnotize and hypnosis came from his name. *Disorders like hypersomnia and insomnia are named after his Roman equivalent Somnus. Category:Protogenoi Category:Greek Gods Category:Characters Category:Unknown Status Category:Greek Mythology Category:Males Category:Immortals Category:Living Characters